


The heat within

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying Dean Winchester, Desperate Dean, Established Relationship, Fingering, I mean it's a bit ridiculous but it's porn so lol, M/M, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: After a some time apart, Cas is intent to take his time preparing his cute boyfriend’s sweet little hole before fucking the living daylights out of him.Or,The one where Dean has no restraint whatsoever and where Cas takes full advantage of that.





	The heat within

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be honest, show of hands people, who here thinks they would last very long with Cas’ fingers inside you? XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Fingering**

Dean is already a mess on the bed, face planted against Cas’ pillow and ass in the air as Cas caresses it gently.

“You look so beautiful, Dean.” Cas murmurs against Dean’s left cheek, his lips brushing precariously close to where Dean really wants him. Fuck yeah, a rim job from Cas right now would be _divine_.

“Cas.” He whines pathetically but hey, it’s been over two weeks and Dean really needs his boyfriend to fuck him, alright? “Please touch me.”

His dick is already hard, arching up against his stomach as he wriggles his butt. Two weeks of work, Cas away on a conference in Portland, Oregon, and Dean stuck back home in Kansas, going through the motions and fucking himself on his frankly useless dildo in anticipation of Cas’ return.

Cas hums in agreement and even that sends small vibrations through Dean’s body. He whines again, wordlessly, as he feels himself leaking a healthy amount of precome. It dribbles up at the tip of his aching dick and a string of it falls down on the bed when more bubbles up as he simply cannot stop himself from imagining what it’s going to be like to have Cas fill him again.

“Such sweet sounds.” Cas praises in his low rumble. He keeps one hand on Dean’s ass when he pats around on the bed with his other, a triumphant sound escaping when he finds the tube of lube. “I’m going to make you sing for me tonight, Dean.”

“Y-yeah.” Dean rasps, breathless already and he’s happy for the position or he would have reached down and stroked himself to completion long ago.

This way his hands and arms are occupied with bracing his weight and he rubs his face against Cas’ pillow, breathing in the man’s scent. It’s faint now but it’s still enough to make Dean’s whole body throb. Cas smells intoxicating even without his regular cologne and the truth is that it was the man’s scent that got Dean’s attention in the beginning, though he’s taking that secret to the grave.

The lube is cold when Cas squirts it directly onto Dean’s ass and he hisses but doesn’t shy away. Instead he relaxes his hole and feels the lube slide down, almost inside.

“God, you’re perfect.” Cas rumbles and presses his thumb against Dean’s hole, just keeping it still there for a moment and driving Dean insane.

“Fuck, Cas.” He bucks back a little but Cas just pulls away with a little tut that almost pushes Dean over the edge because fuck, he’s too close already. His dick bobs and he whimpers as a strong wave of arousal surges through him. “You don’t hafta do that much.” He sneaks a glance over his shoulder and fucking hell, Cas looks so goddamn good sitting on his knees behind Dean, all naked and glorious. Dean’s eyes zero in on the other man’s hard cock and he wants it _so much_.

“I will not risk hurting you.” Cas answers way too fucking calmly, his intense gaze focused on Dean’s twitching hole.

“I know.” Dean moans. Fuck yeah, Cas’ caring side has always been a huge turn-on for Dean. “But I used the dildo yesterday, ‘m probably still a little loose.”

Cas gives Dean’s left cheek a little love tap for his insolence and okay, maybe Cas being a bit more forceful is a turn-on too. “You know that’s not how it works. And I like doing it, Dean.”

Dean just nods and buries his face in the pillow again because yeah, he likes it too. Likes that Cas likes it. Dean’s been with men before he and Cas got together and some of them didn’t want to do it and it always felt a little lonely preparing himself. Cas basically always does it for him, except the few times where he wants to watch Dean doing it and those are good too.

So yeah, both Dean and Cas like this part but damnit, Dean’s been on edge for too long and Cas’ cock is _just there_. Just out of reach.

“Make it quick.” He begs, his voice muffled against the pillow and Cas hums again, fucking finally pushing a finger against the rim hard enough to pop inside.

Dean moans loudly, unabashed now that he’s with Cas in the man’s house, the walls thick and the next door neighbor several yards away, a garden and a fence between them. Yeah, no one will hear him scream for his man now and Dean feels free to sing, just like Cas had wanted him too.

Cas’ finger inside him feels absolutely delicious. Cas has such long and slender fingers and he always knows just where to touch Dean to make him tremble with pleasure. Now he turns his hand and puts his whole palm over Dean’s ass, using only one finger to slowly stretch Dean out. Cas has such big hands, such huge man paws, and Dean sometimes finds himself getting aroused just watching those hands doing ordinary things.

Dean feels tiny and delicate in Cas’ hands and even though they’re only four years apart Dean feels like such a little virgin boy when Cas toys with him and he loves the feeling. Cas always takes care to praise him when Dean’s in that mood because Cas loves praising in general and even more so when Dean is a wrecked mess begging for Cas’ cock.

And fucking hell, he’s not far from that point already. Cas’ finger feels huge and too small at the same time. He’s avoiding Dean’s prostate like a pro but even so Dean can feel himself closing in on the point of no return simply because he’s got a part of Cas inside him.

“So warm and tight for me.” Cas groans and Dean can’t help but buck back, knees spreading as he puts his whole chest down on the bed, arching like a bitch in heat. “Oh, Dean.” Cas sighs out a pleased sound, shoving his finger in harder than before.

Dean yelps and bucks back harder, needing Cas to get the show on the road because _fuckfuckfuck_ , he’s already so close from so little.

“Cas.” He whimpers. “Cas, I gotta, I need—fuck, I _hafta_ come.”

Cas just hums _again_ but relents enough that he puts a second finger into Dean’s needy little hole.

“I can’t wait to be inside you, Dean.” Cas says with a strangled voice and Dean wants to scream at him to just fucking _do it_ but he can’t because he can barely breathe.

He’s feeling so fucking good, pleasure emanating out from his groin, spreading down his legs and making them feel like jelly. His stomach muscles are bunching and goddamnit, it’s like an itch he can’t scratch and he’s losing his mind.

“Cas… Cas, I…” he’s not even sure he’s getting the words out, his speech slurred as he practically drools on Cas’ pillow.

Then suddenly Cas bends over Dean’s back, his fat cock pressing against Dean’s leg just as his fingers find Dean’s prostate.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard tonight, Dean.” He growls and that’s all she wrote.

Dean comes with a wail, helpless to stop his orgasm and sobbing brokenly as his dick jumps and empties all over the bed, untouched and aching. Cas jerks and sits back a little, his fingers still in Dean’s ass, getting the shit milked out of them.

“Are you…? Did you just…?” he circles Dean’s waist with one arm and wraps his hand around Dean’s still drooling dick. “Did you come?”

Dean moans pathetically and tries to close his legs when Cas grips his sensitive dick. He’s still hard and fucking hell, that orgasm was pathetic and so not enough but yeah…

“‘M sorry.”

“You…”

Dean turns his head to peek up at his boyfriend. “I just missed you, alright?” he says almost accusingly and Cas still has two fingers in his ass and his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick. He’s still naked and hard as hell, everything about this situation is so fucking arousing that Dean can’t even think straight. “I told you to hurry it up.”

Cas’ eyes darken at the challenge and he bends over Dean again, draping his body over Dean’s and deliberately pressing his cock against Dean’s ass.

“You wanted it so much you came without me, is that so?” he licks Dean’s neck, squeezing his dick when all Dean does is moan. “How naughty.” He chuckles darkly when Dean gasps innocently. “Well, I’m not stopping just because you came.  You better prepare.”

“C-Cas, wait…”

But Cas doesn’t wait in the slightest. Instead he rises to his knees behind Dean and grabs one ass cheek in one hand while he goes to town fucking his two fingers in and out of Dean’s tight hole. Dean cries out in pleasure and thrashes back against him, desperate to have more of Cas but also overwhelmed so soon after his orgasm.

Cas grunts and adds another finger and when he again finds Dean’s prostate Dean almost goddamn comes again.

“Look at you leaking all over the bed.” Cas says in a dark voice and Dean’s never heard his normally so gentle boyfriend like this but he loves it so fucking much. “So wet for me, almost like a girl.”

“N-no…” Dean moans in protest but it comes out all high-pitched and damnit, that _is_ just like a girl. “Cas, I want your cock.”

“Yes.” Cas agrees but he doesn’t fucking remove his fingers. Instead he starts scissoring them and Dean breaks down sobbing with the knowledge that Cas is opening him up so wide. The pleasure is so sharp it’s almost painful and his whole body is oversensitive by now.

“No more Cas.” He begs, crying all over Cas’ pillow. “Want you, please. Please fuck me.”

“Oh but I am, Dean.” Cas grins down at him and God, that dark look is delicious on him. “Can’t you feel my fingers? Are they not enough? Maybe I should add one more?”

He shoves four fingers in all at once and it should be painful — he’s using a lot more force than usual and Dean can see his arm muscles bulging — but it’s _so good_.

“Cas!” Dean cries loudly and fucking hell, is he coming again? “Cas, oh shit!”

This time Cas manages to grab Dean’s dick just before he goes off again. The release is thinner now but no less plentiful and fucking hell, it feels like his balls have climbed up into him. They’re so wrung out he can barely feel them and everything feels so fucking good. He claws at the bed, humping back against Cas even as the man grinds his cock against Dean’s ass again, bent over to jack Dean’s spent dick and nip at his neck.

“You’re so beautiful when you cry for me, Dean.” Cas rasps, clearly just as affected as Dean but goddamnit, at least _he_ knows how to hold his orgasm at bay. “I want to see more, give me _more_.”

More what? Dean’s so spent, so done that his whole body is shaking. He can barely think and though he tries to say something smart it all comes out too slurred for either of them to understand it. Cas just turns Dean’s pliant body over, kissing him thoroughly and Dean doesn’t even fucking care that he’s in the wet spot. Hell, he came so much basically the whole bed is one massive wet spot…

He whimpers when Cas pulls out his fingers completely but then Dean feels Cas’ thick cockhead against his soft hole and fucking yes, he wants it so much.

“You’ve already come twice.” Cas murmurs against Dean’s lips as he presses slowly inside. “Give me one more.”

Dean’s just about to protest that because shit, he’s never come twice in a row before and he’s _pretty_ _sure_ three times would be equivalent to climbing Mount Everest in only a pair of swimming trunks but then Cas slams inside and Dean forgets everything else.

His whole body arches up, tight as a bow string and he screams wordlessly at the ceiling, completely overwhelmed by the massive feeling of Cas’ thick cock filling him up. His inadequate little dildo can’t even hope to compare to the real thing and when Cas wraps his arms around him Dean starts crying again.

He blubbers uselessly, trying to convey what Cas means to him and though he’s unsure whether he actually gets any words out Cas seems to love it anyway. He’s groaning and kissing Dean’s wet cheeks, setting a harsh pace with his hips and Dean loves it. Loves the feeling of Cas losing control over him. And when Cas grabs Dean’s ass to angle it just right so that he hits Dean’s already abused prostate Dean sees stars.

 “Cas, Cas I love you, I lo-love you—fuck!” He continues with a string of nonsensical half-sentences and Cas bites down on Dean’s shoulder. Not hard but enough for Dean’s slightly masochistic side to trigger and fucking hell, he’s getting hard again. Not as hard as he normally would be but fucking hard enough.

“Yes, yes Dean.” Cas rasps against Dean’s neck. “Come for me, give me everything.”

Dean is gripping Cas’ hair in such a tight grip that it _has to_ hurt the man but Dean can’t seem to let go. He’s too occupied with grinding down against Cas’ hard thrusts and up against the man’s toned stomach.

Dean’s dick is hurting by now, raw and used, but he loves the feeling. Even so, it’s too much to ask for another orgasm right now.

“I can’t, Cas.” He cries, overcome with a need to please his boyfriend but the request daunting to him. “I can’t, no more.”

Cas shushes him gently and he gathers Dean closer so he can sit back on his knees and still hug the man under him. His thrusts turn more languid but his kisses are hungry and greedy and Dean feels desperate for the man.

“You can, Dean.” He murmurs against Dean’s lips and Dean hiccups both from his crying and from the fact that Cas is still fucking him, although more slowly now. “You’re so good to me, showing me this side. I love you so much, you make me feel so overwhelmed.”

 _Cas_ is overwhelmed? That makes new tears spring to Dean’s eyes and Cas cups his face gently.

“I-I want to…”

Cas nods, unable to stay still with his hips and Dean loves the slow grind. “I’m going to come so soon, Dean.” Cas says huskily and Dean’s whole body flares hot. He gasps hard at the thought of Cas filling him and Cas bends down to kiss him again, slow and loving. “I want you to be a good boy and come before that.”

Dean whines because he wants that too. He squeezes his legs around Cas’ waist and is rewarded with one of Cas’ beautiful little smiles, the one he’s got reserved only for Dean. And then Cas sneaks one hand down between them to brush up against Dean’s dick and balls. He gasps and blinks away tears because hell, even as spent as he is that still feels good.

But Cas just stops there for a few seconds before continuing down to where they’re connected. He prods at Dean’s rim with his fingers and Dean looks at him with wide eyes, suddenly overcome with how much he wants that.

“Do you think you can take it, beautiful?” Cas pants, clearly really into the idea himself and when Dean nods shyly he feels Cas’ cock hardening even more. “God, you’re prefect.”

He sits back further, one hand spreading Dean’s cheeks as the other fingers Dean’s hole right where Cas is stuffing him full. After a moment’s consideration that almost makes Dean blow up with need, Cas adds more lube and apparently delights in rubbing it in before he even tries to poke his finger in as well.

Dean pulls up his legs and tries to help as much as he can. He relaxes his hole and helps spreading his ass cheeks with his own hands. Cas arches his back and throws his head back when he manages to press one finger inside along with his dick.

“God, _Dean_.”

Dean whimpers from hearing Cas say his name like that. He bites his lower lip and lets the sensations run through him. His dick jumps against his hip and fucking hell, he might not be fully hard but it still feels like he’s going to come just from watching Cas.

And then Cas turns his head down to look at Dean with smoldering eyes, a look of clear intent on his handsome face and yeah, Dean’s a goner for sure. Cas moves his pelvis in a smooth wavelike motion, his finger stretching Dean’s hole along with his dick and when he adds another finger Dean arches off the bed for a moment.

The pleasure is back to being so sharp it almost hurts and Dean is gasping, straining for air as he’s blinded with the arousal that’s coursing through him. Cas has one hand clamped down on Dean’s hip and even though his thrusts are much shorter they’re no less powerful, his fat cock still driving into Dean’s prostate with deadly accuracy and what the fuck happened to him needing to come soon?

They’re still going strong and Dean’s mind is fuzzing out at the edges from how good everything’s feeling. He might just pass out if he’s not careful but shit, the pleasure from having his ass so full is enough to keep him in the presence.

“Now, Dean.” Cas suddenly says, his tone sharp and commanding in a way it’s never been before but that makes Dean’s whole body light up. “Come now.”

Dean scrunches up his face and just a few more thrusts later his half-hard dick makes a valiant attempt at squirting out a few blobs of come. It’s nowhere near the normal amount or thickness but the orgasmic pleasure is still there and Dean can feel his ass milking Cas’ fingers and cock.

Cas grunts and falls forward, catching himself on one hand as he humps into Dean a handful of times before he’s stilling, groaning hard as he comes deep inside Dean’s greedy body. Fuck he looks good caught up in his pleasure. Yeah, Dean would make Cas’ o-face his screensaver if only it wasn’t for the fact that he doesn’t want anyone else to see this look of pure rapture. No, this is all for Dean and he never wants to let go of the man.

He moans lowly when Cas gingerly pulls out his fingers and Dean’s glad that Cas keeps his cock still inside for a moment because he loves the feeling of being full of Cas.

“That was spectacular.” Cas says after a silent moment and he looks up when all Dean can do is fucking _giggle_. Between his _three_ orgasms and Cas’ sheer presence Dean feels like he’s been fucked stupid and he relishes the feeling.

“Welcome home.”

Cas’ eyes soften and he shuffles until he can reach to kiss Dean. “What a welcome.” He muses with a grin. “We didn’t even have time to eat.”

Dean steals another kiss, the motion this one causes making Cas’ softening cock slip out along with a gush of his warm come. Yeah, they’re going to have to change the sheets tonight for sure and probably sanitize the bedroom…

“That’s fine.” Dean says with a cheeky grin. “I’d rather you eat me anyway.”

A look of dark lust sweeps over Cas’ features and Dean almost squeaks. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Three times!” Dean does squeak now. “You made me come three times already you fucking beast.”

Cas smirks down at him, going in to nip at Dean’s fluttering pulse. “And yet I’ve only come once, do you think that’s fair, Dean?”

Dean’s stomach flutters pleasantly at Cas’ tone. “N-no, I suppose not…”

Cas grabs Dean’s legs, pulling him closer to grind his already thickening cock against Dean’s perineum. “I had to watch you, crying and gorgeous, writhing on my fingers and begging for my cock. Do you even know how many times I almost came just from seeing you in the throes of passion? But I had to hold it, for you. Now you take responsibility, Dean Winchester.”

Oh fuck, Dean’s sure to be in for a long night.

“In that case I’m ordering pizza, I need carbohydrates for this shit.”

And he loves it.

 

 

 


End file.
